Village Day1
Stranger in a Strange Land Setting: Human Village Music: Plot: Anon walks outside and observes the town. Most of the people are staring or trying to ignore him. After walking around for a bit, Akyu bumps into him and drops her scrolls. Player picks them up and hands them to her. She is a bit shy, but stares and asks if he is new to Gensokyo. Anon replies that he is, and he is staying at Keine's house right now. Akyu is surprised when she hears this. Anon could tease that it was love at first sight or something like that. Akyu blushes. Anon asks if she can help him out, since Keine was gone this morning and he is still really confused. ---- ---- No change No change Faint sounds of life filter in from the outside. The birds, done with their dawn ensemble, have broken into a disorganised encore. Accompanying the chaotic twittering are distant voices and hurrying footsteps, the noise of frantic morning activity. The noise of people. The noise of civilization. The warm sunlight shining in through the open window is tempting me to go out. I give in without a struggle. The din outside means I wasn’t hallucinating about the town I saw yesterday...yesterday? Was it yesterday? Did something happen? Deep reminiscence is still giving me a headache, but if I've forgotten then it probably wasn't very important. In any case, a town means answers, assistance, and maybe even a working telephone line. I find my shoes lined neatly next to the doorway, and I stumble out into the morning air. Human Village Village theme The sight that meets me defies all expectation. In fact, I feel a bit betrayed. Where is the neatly spaced suburban housing? The cleanly paved bitumen roads? The bustling 9am traffic? What I’ve got here are wooden shacks, dirt paths, and horse-drawn carts. Is this some sort of joke? Did I just step out of a telephone booth? Can I have my money back? As I stroll through the streets, realization gently hits me on the back of the head. From the oriental costumes that the people are wearing and the construction materials that some of them are carrying around, the conclusion is unmistakable. They’re obviously filming here. Yes, that’s right. This is definitely a movie set. I’m definitely not crazy. Ah, I really shouldn’t have fret. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. It’s a great day to be alive and completely sane. Yes I am. Stop Collision Huh, did I just hit something? Did something just hit me? Uh oh Aftermath ~ Akyu and scrolls in shambles Silly ???: Owww Come on, she’s half my size! Of course I couldn’t see her! I’m totally innocent! I hasten to help the girl pick up the paper rolls she dropped before I incriminate myself further. It also concerns me how much they make children labour in this day and age. “Are you alright?” Sprite: Neutral I was not far off with my initial assessment of the girl’s height. It’s not surprising considering her age. At least she looks young. Old enough to be an actress, perhaps, but she can’t be a day over—actually, I’m not sure. Maybe it’s the intricate ornamental robes that she is wearing, or maybe it’s the way she carries herself as she dusts them off, but you can almost taste her refinement. The bow she gives me merely adds to the image of elegance. ???: “A thousand pardons. I must not have been watching where I was going.” It’s embarrassing having a young girl apologize so sincerely, especially in the middle of the streets. I’ve been getting enough stares from passer-bys already, and I can almost feel the mob glares coming. I struggle to make some conversation. “Er, those are pretty realistic props you’re using” The girl responds with confusion. ???: “Props?” “Yeah, props” Stop Crickets People can die from awkwardness this thick. I hurriedly introduce myself before I suffocate. Fortunately, the girl replies in kind, but not without another full-body bow. ???: "I am the daughter of the Hieda family. My given name is Akyu, as of the ninth generation." I wonder if those are her lines in the movie. Maybe I’m just out of touch with popular culture these days. Akyu: "I hesitate to ask, but are you…new here?" I guess it isn’t hard to tell. I’m not even in costume and I probably look too dishevelled for staff. “You can say that, I suppose; I’m not actually sure what’s going on. Right now I’m just staying with Ms. Ka—” why do they insist on so many syllables these days? “—Er, Ms. Keine.” Sprite: Surprise Akyu: "You are staying with Ms. Kamishirasawa?" “Why, yes.” I fish for my best Hollywood cheese. “You can say it was a meeting of fate.” Sprite: Blush Sprite: Serious Akyu: “And she has told you…nothing?” Why so serious? “To be fair, we haven’t had much of a chance to chat. I was hoping someone out here could clear things up for me.” Akyu: “...I see. Well, if Ms. Kamishirasawa would excuse me, I will try my best to assist you in her stead. Please, follow me.” Akyu, still holding her body weight in paper, starts to walk off. What else can I do? I follow her. A Memorable Girl